


The Next Job

by DaisyNinjaGirl



Category: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fixit-Fic, Gen, I Believe In Sitwell, Post Movie Vignette, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/pseuds/DaisyNinjaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one job ends, it’s time to get on with the next one…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is unabashed fixit-fic, and addresses a spoilery thing that happened in _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ – caveat lector.

He was meticulous and thorough, sorting through his safe house for useful equipment, carefully arranging the detritus for incineration.  His eyepatch was the last to go on the discard pile, his left eye - mutilated, scarred and rheumy - was what he needed to gaze into the outer darkness.  His one bad eye…  As he splashed accelerant over his relics, some small part of him rejoiced to put away the things of administration, to get his hands dirty once more: to see through the glass darkly instead of reflected back from the flawed mirror of his agents’ eyes.

“I make a great patsy.”

There was a figure standing in the garage doorway, backlit, his spectacles shining like moons.  The man’s teeth glinted slightly from the flames and he waved an arm lazily: “Hail Hydra.”

Nick Fury raised and cocked his side arm in one smooth motion.  “Jasper Sitwell,” he drawled, “Shield’s number one traitor.”

“Just what the Director ordered.”  Sitwell dug into one pocket and pulled out a memory stick.  He flicked it at his former boss, who caught it clumsily with his bad arm.  “Here’s my next set of leads.” 

Fury examined the memory stick, gleaming silver, the squid of Hydra emblazoned on it.  “The tentacles run deep,” Sitwell warned, “and there are some I don’t know much about - or even know _of_ , I expect.  If I can’t make it to a dead drop, I’ll try to get information to Barton or Coulson through the Omega protocol.”  Close up, Sitwell looked as bad as Fury felt – his face was heavily bruised and the traitor-agent moved stiffly.  The bulk of one leg implied a splint underneath Sitwell’s trousers.

“What goes around comes around,” Fury said.

“It does.  Gotta say, it hurt a lot doing that to the Cap.”  Jasper Sitwell winced slightly, “and I say that not just rhetorically…”

“He’ll survive it.  You might.”  The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. donned sunglasses and bestrode his motor cycle, a Black Knight ready to go out into the world.  “Good hunting, Sitwell.”

“You, too, sir. 

The reward for a job well done was another job.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, I happened to really like Sitwell, and I’m still grumpy about the copyright holders turning him into a bad guy. [mutter, fume, whine] (I can be a bit petty sometimes.)


End file.
